monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Knight Memoirs:Chapter 8/Journey to the Great Plains
We began flying straight towards the great plains. It was a huge land full of nice places where the Barroth and the Tremrho Tribe loved. It was really an immense grassland that horses and wyverns both loved. We flew at a high speed, loking everrywhere at the same time, looking for the pass in the mountains that we could fly through to get to the Great Plains. Eventually, we saw the hole in the clouds indicating the pass. Our Skyrinthes dove at a firghtening speed towards it, but landed on the ground in the pass and would not continue no matter how we urged. I drew my blade and said to myself, "Something isn't right..." I looked around and noticed. Not only was a light pointed right at us from a good distancve away, maybe 10,000 leagues at most, but the temperature and look of the area had shifteed; now the area was bleak, white and snowy, and freezing cold, as opposed to the mild temperature and black stone of the earlier time. We crouched down and watched the eye sweep around us. I drew my sword and swung it in front of me, challenging Anobon from his dark crevice. He turned and swept the valley. We got back on our Skyrinthes and took off. We began to approach the plains. They looked like a green, brown, and blue mass of earth. We could see many hundreds of riders herding Aptonoth and other cattle around the land. As we got near the village, all of the people save for the Chief ran away in horror. The chief looked up at us and slowly let his jaw drop. "Is that......Jonathan the Barroth warrior!?" The Chief, Domhan, said in a proud voice. "Aye! It be the Barroth Warrior indeed!!" He said in a giddy tone. He jumped down from his saddle and ran to him. They were instantly talking. I walked over to them, asking what they were talking about. "What do you seek with the Tremrho tribe? Is it aid in coming war?" Domhan said. "Yes. We seek aid from the Riders of The Tremrho. Would you show uis around the village, however?" I replied. "Certainly! I wil show you our home. He said, walking towards the dusty village. It was full of small houses and paths beaten hard by horses. There were stables around every corner also, and weapon holds in many areas. A blacksmith's shop sat in the middle of town, built in a wall. Black smoke billowed out of its chimney, as with the Inn. Within the northern end of town sat beaten an Inn, for guests to the town. We approached it and opened the door. Inside sat five tables, each with some bottles on them. At the other side was a bar, where drinks could be served. The kitchen was to the left. "Now, I don't recommend you try the whiskeys, beers, and such until you're accustomed to Behoisce's brews. It's much stronger than the typical brew from diffferent lands. Of course i say this primarily to the people not from around here, not Jonathan or maybe even.....the Barroth Warrior, young, John." He said. We laughed and started up the stairs to our rooms. They were each about the size of a very large closet, save for two rooms, which me and Tayler and Joanthan and the Black Rathian Warrior took. We proceeded to walk back down the steps to get a drink when five drunk bandits bashed in. We ran down, I drew my sword, Tayler drew hers, and the rest did the same except for two; Levon and Sylvyr. Levon pulled out a small gun* made from Jhen Mohran, and Sylvyrfocused energy in his staff. We jumped down the bottom stair and stood with blades and guns pointed at them. They had taken several different drinks in a sack, along with a week's supply of meat. I nudged Tayler to the sack of meat hanging from one of their hands, and she cut it from the gauntlet grasping it. She then hooked it with the blade and drug it toward her, without any meat spilling out. They pulled a gun and shot Tayler three times. I instantly swung my sword with all my might into the chest of the one who did so; he fell with a thud and blood began to pool. Tayler was breathing heavily and saying something; blood was also beginning to come from the wounds. However, I noticed they were not near as bad as they appeared; they merely were bleeding a good bit. It was mostly a bruise, but the drunkard had still caused her massive pain and an injury near fatal. I suddenly stepped up and walked towards the rest of them, staring in shock at their fallen comrade. I had shocked them sober. I took out my Hunting Whip and slashed it in front of me, scaring them out of the room. I picked up the fallen man and took him outside. We drenched him with water several times, and he slowly came back. He had lost much blood and was taken in to the hospital, where he would also undergo trial for his multiple crimes. We ate and began to walk around the village in our own path. We walked towards the horse stables where we were to pick out a horse for our next journey, when we could not use Skyrinthes, The stables were large and wooden, with dirt paths all around leading from one slot to the next. I walked up to a dark browm horse with a black mane and tail. I motioned Domhan over to look at it. "This is the one, if you're willing to give it." I said. "Ha! Take it.That horse doesn't seem to like the traditional Tremrho riders. Maybe you can mellow him." He said laughing. I took the horse from his stable and lead him to the equipment. It was a large Tremrho Riding Spike with a built on saddle. I placed it on him, and aligned the cables correctly.They were heavy on the animal and he struggled trying to get them off. I made some adjustments and that stopped. We began preparations to set out for our journey to the city of Loc Lac, where we would defend it from Anobon. Our saddles sat well on our horses, and we went into the tavern to get the drinks and food required for our journey. We looked at each other as Domhan brought a large horn from his house on a cliff above and behind us, connected to the ground level by botha stairway and a building. The horn was apparently made from a huge Diablos horn, with the end made from a Barroth's head. He lifted it high, put his mouth on the mouthpiece, and blew. A resonating roaring tone filled the air for three seconds. Domhan blew it three times and began to ride in front of us, guiding our horses to the field outside of the canyon in which the village was situated. He stopped us as we looked out to the valley ahead. He blew the horn again as he began to ride in a line in front of us, speaking in a load voice. "Alright, Men of Tremrho and Dragon Warriors! Tonight you ride for your own fate, and the fate of your home! Hold back not for enemy nor friend, defend the City Of Loc Lac and Tremrho Village both! Protect the Great Plains! Protect the Central Sea! Protect the Blazing Mountain! Protect the Wyvern Boneyard! Protect your friends! Protect your family! I will remind you, blood WILL be shed in our battle. Lives will be lost. But we WILL protect our ancient lands from the Fate of Death!!" He shouted to the thousands of men and women (Those who were able to fight, which was all.) sitting on their steeds. "TO WAR!!" Came a collective shout. We charged forward down the valley. It would be a four day trip to Loc Lac if our steeds stayed at best health. Th The things we saw here were nothing like Moga monsters. There was a nest of Dukkioe in a large cliff we caught sight of. There was a tribe of Jaddiprey and a Jaddidrome chasing an Antrhoplos into a mesa, where they could kill it easily. There were even some wil Skyrinthes, and I almost got full sight of an Ancient Rathalos. And on the cave that we arrived at right before dusk, there was even an ancient Terralos skin. We slept at the cave for the night. As usual, me and Tayler and Jonathan and Faedin (Black Rathian Warrior) found small parts to ourselves, where we could sleep and our horses could stay in sight. The next morning was another rushing one, with no breakfast and only a small piece of fried meat left over from yesterday's meal as sustenance. We boarded our horses again and set off. The valley continued for several hours, but we stopped every so often for a bite and drink. Eventually the earth changed from the grassy weeded area to rocky terrain, thick with ancient holes to boot. We were approaching a pass where we would turn and head towards Loc Lac. As we approached thje uneven piece of land, we saw a black mist settle and begin to form. I drew my blade and motioned the horses far back, enough to where a swing of a blade wouldn't hit them. The figure was Anobon, naturally. We figured this out as soon as his figure coalesced from the black smokle into a collection of crystals, and finally into him. "Heeeelllllllllllloooooooooo, kids. Guess why I'm he-"He started before he was interrupted. "Just shut the fuck up. Now. I am in no mood to deal with your shit today. I am going to murder you if you make one move towards me." I said angrily, irritated at the demon who repeatedly made interruptions of his own battle. "Oooh, someone's not happy. Would you like a lollipop, kiddo?" Anobon said in a sarcastic voice. "He said shut the fuck up. You clearly don't know how, do you." Nagaru said, swinging and drawing his blade at the same time. It looked as if it had hit Anobon straight into the chest, but he had jumped up and away in a flurry of diamonds and black smoke. Just then, Nagaru shouted a guttural sound, like a Deviljho tail falling off of its beast. A black blade emerged through his left side, right below his liver. He grew a sicly pale and grabbed the blade. Then i saw something that i'll never see before; he grabbed the blade implaling him, tore it through himself, and swung it in a huge ark to his back, slamming into Anobon. His side grew a dark blade where the blade hit him, and he looked at Nagaru, angrily. He kicked him in the face, making him drop the blade. He fell and began to die, slowly losing blood. Anobon warped away right after that little ordeal, eager that his odds were lowered. "Ca...........ca...cal...............Callie.....come here...please...."Nagaru said in waning voice. "....What is it?" She said, voice full of shock. "I recall you sayin g sometime......that you never....knew your parents........well....i need to tell...you....that..............you did.....and you watched your father.......die." He said, breathing heavy. "Who!? Who was it?! Who is he!?" She stammered. ".....Me. I am your father. your mother was slain by the Uragaan Warrior...when he invaded, orr.......rather tried...to invade the Flooded Forest.....your mother was raped, murdered, and buried within a huge tree.....And i was forced to witness it all." He said sadly. "....Have hope, haave good luck..............and.....I love you, my child. Please forgive my ignorance in not telling yuou earlier..." He said, in his dying breath. Callie crouched and sat back. She was clearly crying as memories flooded her mind. Precious memories, that could never be made anew. She looked back at us, and got up. "......Let's kill him. Now." She said in allow voice. We continued on, knowing we had no time to take a rest. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, we were approaching Loc Lac city.We could see Anobon's army an equal distance awy from the city. We marched ever closer, finally stopping. We prepared ourselves and wathced as the Skrinthian Riders Of The Wind landed bhind us. Domhan began to ride afront us, speaking to us again in his mighty voice. "Today, you shall fight to death! You shall fight to victory! I will tell you, blood of horse and man shall be spilt tonight! We shan't back away! We will die or win!" He shouted to us. And thus began the Battle For Loc Lac. TO BE CONTINUED IN Moga Knight Memoirs:Chapter 9/Battle of Loc Lac Category:Fan Fiction